


Saviour

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay is forced to choose between his adopted father and the man who idolizes his psychotic biological father. In the end...well, it's not a difficult choice.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this story will go, so I'm not tagging anything yet, except for forced drug use in this chapter.

He didn’t know what the fuck he was thinking, honestly. He’d tell anyone who asked later that he was simply too paralyzed by fear to disobey a direct order, but that wasn’t it. No, in the moment, after the shooting at the bus, the soldier that was stabbed right before his eyes, even after Darpan was dragged off and his screams echoed up from the basement...his curiosity overwhelmed everything. Who was this man? Why, when he laid eyes on Ajay, was his first reaction to hug him, even knowing the blood was scaring him shitless? Had his mother really...loved him? (Had he been a psycho killer at the time? Had she loved him even then?) 

And so, even though his every instinct was screaming at him to get away, even though his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t even think about eating the crab rangoon...he stayed. 

He had never been so thankful that he ignored his instincts in his life. In staying, he put his mother to rest right away, he learned about the sister he never knew he'd had, and learned...well, more about his father than he might have liked.

“The great Mohan Ghale, hero of the Golden Path...hmph. He was a CUNT.”

A cunt was putting it mildly, Ajay thought. His opinion was likely biased, since Pagan’s certainly was, but there was unjustified bias, and then there was saying that a misogynistic, child-murdering bastard could only have so many redeeming qualities and probably deserved to rot in hell anyways.

With his mother safely at rest, Pagan offered Ajay the chance to stay and carry on where his mother left off trying to bring peace to Kyrat. That involved a giant history lesson, which included everything from before Pagan took over to now. Ajay wasn’t happy that Pagan had essentially cheated the Kyrati royal family out of the throne, but as Pagan pointed out, there were no surviving heirs. If Pagan hadn’t stepped in the country would have fallen into chaos.

“Although, it has anyways…” he added sadly, “Fucking Golden Path...Mohan’s haunting me from the damn grave.”

Ajay wanted to know more about this Golden Path they were fighting, but Pagan was keeping him inside the palace where he’d be safe. There was always some new party or other that Ajay absolutely had to attend, and by the end of them he was always too exhausted to even think of going outside.

“Parties are exhausting, I tell that to everyone, but nobody believes me!”

It was at one such part that Ajay met a man who asked for a tour of the palace. They fell into conversation easily, and Ajay couldn't deny that he needed a friend rather desperately.

“I’m particularly interested in the...swimming pool? I hear King Pagan has downstairs. It’s supposed to be the envy of even american swimming pools...if it even exists.”

“Oh, it exists,” Ajay said, shaking his head with a smile, “I’ll show you.”

“Wonderful! I’ll admit, I brought my swimming trunks just in case. Let me get us both a drink.”

“Alright, then we’ll make a stop at my room first so I can grab mine.” When the man came back with two drinks, Ajay walked with him to his room, so absorbed in conversation that he forgot to even take a sip. With swimming trunks in hand he went down to the infamous swimming pool, and the man gasped.

“It’s beautiful! I had no idea such a thing even existed in Kyrat! Will he mind if we swim?”

“He won’t mind if I swim, and I say you can.” The man quickly changed into his trunks and dove in, resurfacing with a smile.

“The water’s beautiful! ...And you haven’t touched your drink.

“Right right, sorry.” Ajay took a sip, then got changed and jumped in, sighing.

“I used to love swimming back in America. Personally I think Pagan had this built especially for me. He insists it was here all along, but...I don’t think so.” 

“That’s very generous of Pagan,” the man said (Ajay hadn’t bothered to ask his name...he probably should). “Tell me...Why do you spend so much time in the palace? Is it because of the Golden Path?”

“Yeah, mostly,” Ajay said, “Dad’s petrified of letting them close enough to kill me, so he keeps me in the palace where I can be safe. I’ve...never even seen what the country looks like, and I’m the prince. It’s embarrassing.”

“...I could show you the country, if you’d like.”

“I'd like to, but dad won’t let me.”

“What’s life without a little rebellion?” The man asked, and Ajay grinned.

“I’ll drink to that,” he said, raising his glass. The man clinked their glasses together, then laughed as Ajay chugged the rest of his drink, giggling.

“Man, I better get out of the pool. I don’t want to be swimming tipsy.” He climbed out, toweling himself off, and the man climbed out of the pool as well, lounging on one of the nearby chairs on a towel.

“You've been so kind to me, Ajay, I can’t thank you enough. I know the people will forgive you for not having seen the country, your kindness more than makes up for it.”

“That’s sweet of you...oh...sorry, what’s your name?”

“Keva,” the man replied, and Ajay smiled.

“Keva…That’s a nice...name…” Keva frowned.

“Ajay? Are you alright?”

“I...I dunno...my head...v...very...dizzy...suddenly...Ugh…” Ajay sank down to his knees, the glass in his hands falling and breaking, and Keva was at his side in an instant.

“Ajay? Ajay!” Keva pulled him away from the glass, putting his head in his lap and stroking his hair as his head lolled back and forth.

“I don’t...I...can't...H...hel...p…” He stopped responding then, going still in Keva’s arms, and Keva shook him.

“Ajay? Hey! Hey, stay with me, Ajay! AJAY!!” A few more seconds of silence, and Keva dropped the act, sighing and hoisting Ajay up onto his shoulder.

“You know, Ajay…” he said conversational to no one, “The pool here is the only ground-level room with a window...Which makes it the perfect place to host a kidnapping. Don’t worry...you’ll get to see Kyrat like you wanted.”


End file.
